


Fates entwined

by CallMeAlessandra



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Healing, Middle Earth, Orcs, Original Character Death(s), Post-Battle of Five Armies, Serious Injuries, Thranduil x oc - Freeform, Unrequited Love, despite the tags, tauriel is a good friend, there is a reason for the rating, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAlessandra/pseuds/CallMeAlessandra
Summary: Thranduil sat upon his throne, when the grand doors to his halls of stone burst open. A young guard hurried inside and quickly bowed, before he spoke.“My king, the human village outside the forest-,” he swallowed thickly. “It was attacked by orcs.”Two lonely souls collide and paths cross. When a human girl is brough to Mirkwood after her village was attacked by orcs, she embarks on a journey to discover herself and to heals The human girl wakes emotions within Thranduil's cold heart, the elven king thought long forgotten and burried together with his beloved wife.While Thranduil fights the tender feelings he starts to harbor towards the human woman, a thread rises at the horizon.





	Fates entwined

Fates entwined  
Chapter 1  
Death

Something wasn’t right. Lyris felt when she rose with the sun that morning. The seasons were changing, and the village had to prepare for the colder days ahead. Much changed since the great battle at the foot of the mountain Erebor. Foreign soldiers that fought in the war roamed through the village, telling stories about the war. Lyris heard much about it, how the pale orc had soaked the dry lands with the blood of men, elves, dwarves and orcs alike. The village was seated in a deep valley close to the great elven king’s realm, who now often sent small parties of elven warriors to patrol around the forest. The last time humans saw the elves close to their village had been years ago and the last living person in Lyris family to see them, was her great grandmother. She always told her daughters tales about beautiful elven soldier that patrolled the edges of the forest, to bewitch beautiful girls to fall in love with them. Lyris herself hadn’t seen an elf herself, but deep down, she wanted to.

Audun, her big stallion and her father’s pride, had been nervous the whole morning. He was a steady horse, calm and levelheaded and already past his youthful hot-headed years. The ride to the outer parts of their fields to gather the last healing herbs before the rain and ground frost would ultimately hinder the growth, was tense.

Lyris was busy cutting Licorice, when a cloud of ravens bust into the grey sky, crowing madly as if something angered them. Audun neighed nervously and chafed the ground with his hooves. His brown neck arched into a tight band of muscles, while chewed on the reigns that Lyris had fastened to a tree.

With a pounding heart, she listened into the silence and it felt heavy. _Ominous_. Lyris couldn’t pin it down, she didn’t know what it was, and it _scared_ her. Something dark lingered in the air above the forest that towered behind her like a tall wall of darkness. Lyris gathered the herbs and fastened them to the saddle and tapped Audun’s front legs. He folded his powerful forehand and lowered his body. It had taken her months to teach him this, but it had proved to be a very useful trick, especially coming in handy in situations like this, when nobody could help her to get on her steed.

Audun was tense, she could feel his muscles coiled tightly beneath her legs, it was unlike him. Even his pace was faster than usual when they rode towards the village, which was by now hustling and bustling with life.

The closer they got, the more relaxed Lyris felt. The proximity to the village gave her a sense of security, even Audun seemed a little calmer.

Lyris was right. The market place was busy with people preparing their little wagons with food, clothes and furs.

“Oy, Lyris! Over here, lass!”

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Wulfric who was setting up his own wagon. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, clear as the sky in spring and blond hair that fell on his broad shoulders. The heavy leather apron he wore for the work with horseshoes and all sorts of weapons was already on.

“Good morning, Wulfric.”

“Aye, it is a good morning when the first thing my tired eyes lay upon is you.”

He grinned and winked at her like a boy. Lyris rolled with her eyes, already used to his charming ways.

“You are up early, lass. Did the old hag sent you to the field to pick some more herbs before the winter comes?”

Lyris patted one of the baskets dangling from the saddle next to her thigh.

“Don’t call her that. She was the one that healed your many broken bones, every time you didn’t manage to handle that hammer of yours.”

Wulfric laughed whole-heartedly, his eyes shining. “Aye, that mouth of yours will get you in trouble one day, Lyris. Better marry someone to protect you, when your sharp tongue strikes people that can’t handle it.”

Lyris shook her head, smirking to herself over Wulfric’s open flirtation. He was fun to be around and Lyris, not a shy wallflower like a few of the other village girls, could handle his behavior. Or that of any other man living in the village, in fact.

“Are you trying to court me, Wulfric?”

He grinned at her, swinging his hammer in one hand. “And if I do?”

“Then I’d say you are not trying hard enough.”

“Ha! Your father must be mighty proud, lass.” He waved her over. “Come here, I won’t bite. Audun hasn’t been here for quiet a while. Let me look at his hooves.”

Even though she wanted to decline, Audun needed his hooves checked. She had been lenient with it. She jumped to the ground, her boots hit the cobblestone. Wulfric worked quickly, each move trained and well-studied. The biting stench of burnt horn hung heavy in the air, while Audun patiently waited, while Wulfric tended to his hooves. Lyris watched his hands deftly grabbing Audun’s legs and his tools. He was a strong man, with broad fingers and calloused skin from years of working with hammer and metal.

Wulfric was older by several years and an experienced fighter. She had heard stories about him, about his time as a sell-sword. Young women around the village swooned over him and admired his hard muscles during summer, when he worked on the fields to help the farmers. The herds of giggling girls following him never seemed to bother him, though. Which sane man would be bothered by it anyway?

“There you go, big guy.”

Wulfric patted Audun’s neck and grabbed an apple, giving it to him. Audun appreciatively munched on the gooey thing, while Wulfric cleaned his hands on a dirty rag.

“Come here, I’ll help you.” He waved her over. With a quick move he grabbed her ankle and lifted her onto Audun’s back. “Deliver your herbs, or the old hag will cast a spell on me for keeping you away for too long.”

Lyris looked down on him, accusingly. “Stop calling her that or she will ultimately just do exactly that.”

Wulfric stepped ack, making room or her to ride towards the healing houses, but then Lyris noticed, he didn’t even receive the silver coin he usually charged for new horse shoes.

“Wait, I didn’t pay you!”

Wulfric just shrugged and waved her off. “No payment needed from you, lass. I’ll think of something later.”

 

The healing house was a hut with a thatched roof and curved wooden beams. The door was open, the cold air carried the smell of herbs and ointments. Iliana, the only healer of the village, was busy sweeping the stairs with a besom. Her wrinkled face was framed by silvery grey hair and deep-set, blue eyes were already dull, but seemed to pick up on everything despite Iliana’s age.

“Ah, there you are. Did you get everything?”

Lyris dismounted Audun and untied the baskets, handing them to Iliana. The old woman quickly looked into the baskets, content with what she saw.

“Well done. These look good, despite the cold earth.” She rubbed a few green leaves between her gnarly fingers. “Bring them inside for me, would you?”

Lyris took the baskets back into her arms and brought them inside the hut. She walked past the cots and towards the many cabinets with healing herbs and potions Iliana used, to heal the villagers. She spread the fresh herbs over the table so that Iliana could start working with them later.

“You look troubled, Lyris.” Iliana said quietly, leaning against a wooden brace. Gods be damned, the old woman moved still as quiet as a cat! “Did something happen on the field?”

“No. It’s just-, I don’t know. There’s something in the air today-,”

Iliana nodded. “I know. I feel it, too.”

Giving up on trying to occupy herself with the leaves and herbs, Lyris put them aside. “I’ve never felt anything like that before.”

Iliana narrowed her eyes, the wrinkles around her eyes and forehead looked deeper than usual like that.

“It will pass. Do not break your head over it, child. These are dark days.”

 

The home of her family was one of the few buildings made of solid stone. Lyris family was wealthy, her father came from an old line of merchants that made money with wine and furs. Her father made another business out of breeding formidable horses, which were trained by Lyris and two other men. Lyris dismounted Audun and gave the reigns to one of the stable workers, who quickly came towards her when he saw her.

She made it barely to the patio, when out of nowhere, Lyris was tackled by two little bodies. She tried to keep her balance, but the sudden attack by her siblings took her completely off guard and forced her down. Lyris landed on her back with a loud grunt, while Kida and Toby climbed onto her stomach. Giggling and squealing in joy, the two little devils on top of her, tried to tickle her.

“Tickle!” They squealed in unison.

Lyris cry out for help, while her brother attacked the sensitive spot beneath her chin. Trying to shield herself from the assault, Lyris tried to turn onto her stomach.

“Kida! Stop, don’t-!”

Lyris cried out, when Toby found the most ticklish spot on her neck. It was then, that her father came through the front door, probably weary of the ruckus outside of his study room.

“Oy! You three, stop the nonsense!”

Her father hurried to aid his daughter, lifting the twins off her with his two strong arms, laughing when his youngest children threw their arms around his neck. Her father was a good man, loving towards his children and wife, which was not very common among many families.

“You two, leave your poor sister in peace. She is outnumbered.”

“I was ambushed.”

Lyris said in mocking accusation, when she got up on her feet and brushed off her trousers. Kida eagerly crawled into Lyris arms, snuggling her tiny, chubby body into her sister’s side.

Looking down in the blond head of her little sister, Lyris tipped her tiny nose with her fingertip. “You two should be studying right now. Where is your teacher?”

Kida pouted and drew little circles on Lyris chest with her finger. “She didn’t come today. Dada said she is ill.”

Together, they entered their warm home. The fires were crackling and kept the house warm for the day to come. Lyris sat Kida down and together with her brother, the twins ran up the stairs towards their rooms.

“They become wilder with each passing day.” Her father said, with an amused smile on his face. “Did you have troubles on the fields?”

Lyris shook her head, joining her father on his walk back to his study room. “No problems. You worry too much, father. I can take care of myself.”

“I know. Please forgive this old fool to worry about his own daughter, when she is in the middle of nowhere, after what happened in the summer.”

The apology in her father’s voice was clearly a lie. Of course, he would bring it up. It had been a late summer night, when Lyris had been attacked by a band of rogue soldiers passing through their land. She had been able to fight them off, but it left her with a broken wrist and bruises that lasted for several weeks.

She grabbed her father’s hand and gently squeezed it. It was then, in the breaking light of day, that she noticed how old her father had become. His brown hair was graying at the roots, just like his beard. His dark eyes seemed tired and he had more wrinkles in his forehead than he had a year ago. Lyris hugged her father tightly, inhaling his scent of paper, ink and smoke.

“I love you so very much, Lyris.”

“I love you, too.”

A little hesitant, her father did let her go and took a step back. “Now, that I have a moment alone with you, sunlight, any new suitors?”

“Father! I think there are far more important things to discuss, like the harvest or the horses-,”

“There is nothing more important to me, but your happiness, Lyris.” He said with deep laughter. “What about Wulfric? He likes you, he is strong and well-liked among the community.”

Lyris rolled her eyes. “Let me worry about the suitors.”

“Ah, you remind me so much of your mother. That sharp tongue and your wit, you two are so much alike. I had to beguile her for-,”

“Almost a year before she agreed to marry you.” Lyris finished the sentence for him.

A heavy silence settled between them and her father slowed his steps. “So, I take it you are still holding onto your plan to travel to Minas Tirith for your studies?”

“I think so. That alone would be an unfair move towards Wulfric. He is very-,” she cleared her throat. “ _Obvious_ in his approaches.”

Her father nodded, understanding that his daughter was a far too good and honest person to make a move on the man if she knew she couldn’t give him what he wished for.

“Why not take him with you?”

“Father-,”

He lifted his hands in surrender. “I am just saying that I would rest better at night, knowing that a strong man is by your side to protect you. The roads are dangerous, more than ever before.”

Lyris rose to her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I know.”

 

The ominous feeling never left Lyris, not even when she agreed to take Kida and Toby back to the village to fetch food for the coming week. She kept a close eye on her siblings as they ran and played fetch across the market place. Lyris inspected some vegetables closely, when she suddenly heard a voice calling out to her.

“Lyris! Over here!”

Turning around, looking over the many various heads on the market place, she saw Morgana. Her best friend since childhood days stood next to a wagon that carried fabrics and furs on it. Her ginger hair stuck out against the pale linen of her dress. Born only a few months apart, Morgana and Lyris grew up and stuck together like twins. With her eyes on Kida and Toby, Lyris made her way through the crowd. Morgana held up a blood red piece of fabric.

“What do you think? For my new dress? Or is my hair-,”

Lyris took the fabric from her and felt the warmth it gave, perfect for the cold times ahead of them. She wrapped it around Morgana’s shoulders and gave her a smile.

“It’s perfect. It looks fabulous on you. This will be your best dress.”

Morgana’s smile made the sun look dull, while she gave the old woman behind the wagon a few coins for the fabric. While Morgana happily wrapped the new fabric around her shoulders, together they strolled down the marketplace, exchanging the latest gossip of the village.

“So, my darling friend, how is it going with Wulfric? He is certainly interested in you.”

Morgana chuckled loudly, when Lyris gasped, making sure no one had heard her friend.

“Morgana!”

“Oh, Lyris, I am just making fun.”

“Well, it’s not fun if people are starting to-,”

It was the deep sound of the bell that swallowed the rest of her sentence and Lyris blood ran cold. The sound of the bell subsided, and deadly silence fell over the market place. Time froze and then, Lyris heard it. The screams from the fields, the sound of feet running down the hills towards the village. The bell rang again, before it completely stopped.

“Lyris, what is that?” Morgana whispered behind her, voice trembling.

Someone screamed and black arrows whistled through the sky. “Orcs! Get to safety!”

The market place erupted.

 

They were everywhere. Like a black wave orcs flooded the alleys of the village, the few men that had weapons on them were quickly slaughtered and the huts were set on fire. The dry wood and straw roofs burnt like tinder. The market place was a battlefield, the villagers screamed and fled to safety, throwing the wagons over in their haste to get away. Lyris held Morgana’s hand tightly while she ran, at the same time she tried to find Kida and Toby.

“Kida! Toby!”

The screams around her were ear-splitting and they drowned every other sound. Her attempts to scream for her siblings was vain hope.

“Lyris, we have to get off the market place!” Morgana screamed behind her, pulling her towards the only alley that was still not besieged by orcs.

“No! Not without my siblings!”

A single, black arrow whistled past her and for a second, Lyris thought the arrow was meant for her and that the orc that had aimed was a terrible shot, when Morgana’s hand slipped through her fingers. Morgana was on her back, her eyes stared unseeing into the sky and the black arrow was lodged deeply inside her chest. Her blood soaked the red fabric. Lyris had only but a second to realized, that her best friend was dead.

Her siblings! Her siblings, she had to find them! People ran into her, almost threw her off her feet while Lyris fought to get back to the market place. The horrible stench of blood, and smoke burned her nose. Lyris tried her best to evade blades and arrows.

“Kida! Toby! Where are you?”

Without any premonition, searing pain exploded in her back. Lyris screamed and she felt the fabric of her dress being soaked. She whirled around just in time to see a gruesome looking orc in front of her. He had dark grey skin and horrible yellow eyes that reminded her of a cat’s, with the tiny slit as a pupil. He barked out a maniacal laugh and she saw blood drip from the cruelly crafted sword he held. He had sliced her back open. The moment he lunged for her, Lyris jumped to the side to avoid his attack, when a stray arrow flew and hit.

She didn’t feel the pain right away. No, she felt a bone shattering, flesh tearing pressure in her shoulder and only when Lyris looked down to her left, she understood that an arrow had pierced her shoulder. Then, the blinding pain exploded behind her eyes. Even if she would have been able to will her body to move in time, she wouldn’t have been fast enough. The orc lunched and thrust the blade forward. Lyris didn’t scream when the blade stabbed her through the stomach. She made a sound between a gurgle and a strange gasp.

The last thing Lyris saw before her world went black, were the hideous yellow eyes of the orc and its grinning maw, while it pulled the blade from her body.

 

Thranduil came to realize that life without his son, was a dull thing. Even though Legolas had been an adult for many centuries, Thranduil now understood that his child had been the only constant thing that brought him a little joy. Even though he had forged a very surprising and unexpected friendship with Tauriel, who became one of his personal advisors after the battle of Erebor, his life was boring now more than ever before. Just like him, Tauriel hadn’t heard from Legolas since his departure to find the ranger.

After the enormous losses of the battle, the woodland realm and its inhabitants needed time to heal. Thranduil knew that the time of delineation towards the world found its end with the shadow of Mordor looming over them once more.

The spiders still contaminated his forest and his king’s guard had their hands full with fighting them off, but the spiders were nothing compared to the orcs. Bands of orcs now roamed the forest and the fields around his realm, raiding villages and burning everything to the ground that stood in their way.

Thranduil sat upon his throne, when the grand doors to his halls of stone burst open. A young guard hurried inside and quickly bowed, before he spoke.

“My king, the human village outside the forest-,” he swallowed thickly. “It was attacked by orcs.”

Here he thought this day would be as tedious as every other… With a deep sigh, Thranduil rose from his throne.

“Gather the soldiers. We ride immediately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I’m actually super excited to write this. :) I know, I’m super late, but I only managed to watch the last two parts of the Hobbit recently and I fell in love with Thranduil and his stubborn character.^^  
> So, tell me what you think and as always, I welcome creative critique to my story as I’m not an English native speaking person and English is my second language, since I’m from Germany.  
> So, if you liked this chapter, leave me a kudo and if you have the time and patience a review about the story and of course – subscribe! I’ll try to update as frequent as possible, since I am in school right now doing my Abitur and it. Is. Stressful. 
> 
> Come visit me on Tumblr. to be updated about the progress of the story! :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/callmealessandra
> 
> XoXo Alessandra


End file.
